Queer Eye For the CSI
by CathGilLove
Summary: Okay, this is TOTALLY Au because we know it would never happen in a million years. Catherine and Gil are living together and she is fivemonths pregnant. Greg finds out that Gil is going to propose to Catherine, and for a joke, he sends the Fab Five Gil's
1. Prologue

Title: Queer Eye For The CSI 

Author: ANNE (the insane one)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Okay, this is TOTALLY Au because we know it would never happen in a million years. Catherine and Gil are living together and she is five-months pregnant. Greg finds out that Gil is going to propose to Catherine, and for a joke, he sends the Fab Five Gil's info, never expecting them to agree to it. But they do!

Disclaimer: The Fab Five belong to Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Any other characters belong to CSI.

AN: If you have no idea who the Fab Five are, here's a link to their site: 

Thanks to Heleen, Mel and Gomes for all their help

Greg loved gossip. That was his explanation for standing outside Gil Grissom's door. He had seen a jewelry box in Gil's possession, and nothing excited him more than the prospect of the Grissom marrying Cath. But when he heard Gil inside, he wondered if perhaps Mr Scientist needed a bit of help.

"Cath, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. No, that sounds like I have a memory problem. Cath, I've loved you since the beginning of time. No, we're both scientists. We both know that's not possible…"

Greg rolled his eyes and headed back to his lab, flicking on his Internet. Maybe there was something on the web that he could subtly send from Nick's email address into Grissom's inbox. No point in getting Grissom all pissed at him. His eyes lifted up as he saw the "Queer Eye For the Straight Guy" website. An evil grin covered his face as he started typing. It wasn't as if Grissom would ever get onto the show anyway….

~ Some Time In The Future~

"GREG SANDERS!!!" Gil bellowed, storming through the lab hallways, waving a letter in the air.

Catherine, an amused look on her face, followed behind him.

A subdued and frightened lab tech stuck his head out of the DNA lab. "Yes, sir?"

"What the hell did you do?" Gil cried, waving the letter some more.

By this time, Sara, Warrick and Nick had joined the group, and Catherine was trying not to laugh.

"Uh…I'm not sure…sir," Greg stammered.

Gil thrust the letter into his face. "Why am I scheduled to be on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy!!!???"

That was it. Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Nick burst into laughter. Gil glared at them then turned back to Greg.

"Um…well…sir…um…I kind of wrote in to them…because I heard you muttering some pathetic attempts at…er…something…and…I…um…wanted to help?" He cowered behind his desk. "Please don't hurt me."  
"Hurt you? I'm going to kill you!"

"Gil, behave yourself," Catherine said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Behave myself? BEHAVE myself! Cath, do you know what he's done!?"  
"Actually, I think it's a good idea," Nick said, trailing off when he saw Gil's thunderous face.

"Gil, we'll deal with it," Catherine told him, trying to keep him calm. "You don't want to get me all excited while I'm pregnant, do you?" Normally she hated for him to baby her, but perhaps this was the best way to calm him down.

It worked. Gil's whole body relaxed and he turned to her. "Are you doing okay? Is the baby okay?"  
"Everything will be fine if you calm down," Catherine told him. "Now, how about you go and get me some peanut butter crackers from my purse, okay? I'll meet you in your office?"

He smiled softly at her. "Okay."

After he disappeared, Catherine turned to the kids. "Don't you guys have work to do? I need to talk with Greg."  
Warrick, Nick and Sara quickly disappeared as well.

As Greg started to emerge from behind his desk, Catherine glared at him.

"I wouldn't come out just yet, Greg," she said.

He gulped and hid behind the desk again.

"What were you thinking? You know what a private guy Grissom is!"  
"I didn't think they'd actually say yes!"  
Catherine rolled her eyes. "You're such a child, Greg." 

She walked closer to him, and Greg gulped, preparing for the worst.

Catherine bent down and whispered in his ear. "If you ever repeat this, I'll deny it. Then I'll kill you, and believe me, I know how to hide a body. As much as I love Gil, and believe me, I do, this might actually be good for him."

With that, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Expelling a huge sigh of relief, Greg slumped down into his chair. And grinned.

********************************

Catherine shut the door of Gil's office behind her. 

"Catherine want a cracker?" Gil grinned, holding up the packet of peanut butter crackers.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Have you been drinking?"

Gil frowned. "No, I'm trying to do as you said, not to kill Greg."

"You better," Catherine said, smirking mischievously and accepting the crackers. "And as a matter of fact, Catherine does want a cracker."  
Gil narrowed his eyes. "Are you in a conspiracy with Greg? Don't tell me you agree with him!"

"Gil Grissom, you should know that I love you more than anything in the world."

"Don't change the subject," Gil replied. He paused. "And I love you too."  
"This was all Greg's idea," Catherine said. "The first I heard about it was when you got the letter."  
Gil looked up at her. "Do you want me to do it?"  
"I can't answer that," she smiled. "If you want to do it, that's great. If you don't want to do it, that's great too." She leaned over and took his face in her hands. "I love you, Gil, and it's your decision." Catherine kissed him hard on the lips. "Thanks for the crackers."

****************** 

Greg strode into the breakroom and found Warrick, Nick and Sara waiting for him.

"Boy have you got guts, man," Nick said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Way to go, Greg," Warrick murmured.

Greg grinned broadly. "What can I say? I'm the man!" He started doing a funny dance, and chanting. As he turned around, he saw Gil standing the doorway. Greg stopped.

Gil sent him a look, and then continued on his way.

********************* 


	2. The Episode Part 1

The Episode Part 1  


  
"So, our straight guy this week is Gilbert Grissom," Thom read out.

"Gilbert!?" Carson cried.

"Apparently everyone calls him Gil or Grissom," Thom explained.

"Thank god for that," Ted said.

"He's a crime scene investigator, who specialises in entomology," Thom continued, stumbling slightly over the words.

"Huh?" Jai asked.

"Bugs. He likes bugs," Thom explained.

"Oookay," Kyan said. "That's certainly a dampener on your love life."  


"Actually, he's living with Catherine Willows, who he's been dating for seven months, but apparently has known for over seventeen years!"

"Wow, she's pretty," Jai commented, looking at her picture.

"She's also a crime scene investigator, except her specialty is blood spatter."

"There's a conversation stopper right there. And a hazard to all your clothes," Carson nodded.

"She's five months pregnant, and has a daughter Lindsey, from a previous marriage."

"So what's our mission?" Kyan asked.

"Apparently Gil is trying to sum up the courage to ask Catherine to marry him."  
"So we need to turn our science geek into a love god!"

****************

CUE QUEER EYE FOR THE STRAIGHT GUY CREDITS

******************

The boys rapped on the door, and Gil finally opened it.

"Hey there handsome!" Carson cried. 

"Oh boy," Gil said, taking a big breath.

"And this must be mommy-to-be," Kyan smiled, as Catherine came out. "Hey there."

Catherine smiled self-consciously. "Hi."  


"I love your house," Thom said, looking around. "It's great to see a place where you don't have to do too much work!"

"Food in the fridge!" Ted called out from the kitchen. "And some…peculiar looking substance…"

"No! Don't touch that!" Gil cried out.

"Too late!" Ted called back.

Catherine chuckled and placed a hand on Gil's arm. "Let it go, hon."  


"Okay, there's a lot of female products in this bathroom, but I see no moisturizer or cleanser for guys," Kyan cried.

Gil's eyes widened. "Moisturizer? Cleanser?"

"I think we're scaring him," Jai observed.

"Where's the closet! Where's the clothes?" Carson said, making his way upstairs.

"He's going into my closet?" Gil cried, staring at Catherine.

She patted his arm. "It'll all be fine, I promise."  


"Why are there no casual clothes in this closet! Send the straight boy up immediately!"  


"Catherine?" Gil said, looking at her.

She shrugged and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Calm. Stay calm."  


He gave her a final baleful look as he headed up the stairs.

**************

"Is it just me, but no matter where I look, there are no condoms in this house?" Carson commented, as Jai and Kyan came to explore the bedroom.

"Well, Catherine is pregnant," Kyan pointed out.

"Hmm," Carson muttered, then lit up as Gil came into the room. "There you are! We were just discussing the lack of condoms in your house!"

Gil blushed and tried to say something in reply, but he just was in too much shock and couldn't form the words.

"It's nice to meet a man who remembers how to blush," Kyan smiled.

"So, Grissom, where are all your casual clothes?"

Gil frowned. "I'm wearing them."  


Carson blinked. "No honey, that's called work clothes."  


Gil contemplated how he felt about another man calling him honey. "I don't understand."

"Bless the dear heart, he's never been educated in fashion." Carson grinned. "We've got a lot of work to do with you."  


"Hey, Grissom, let's go check out your bathroom," Kyan suggested.

*****************************

"So I see a lot of female products in here, but nothing much for guys. What do you wash your face with?"  


Grissom blinked. "Soap?"

"Wrong answer my friend. We need to get you some products."

Gil sighed. This was definitely going to be a long day.

"Hey! Send the straight guy down here please!" Ted called.

************

"So, what is Catherine's favorite food?"  


"Turkey club, no bacon," Gil said firmly. "And she really likes chocolate."

Ted nodded. "Okay. So maybe for dinner we could have the turkey club, and then for dessert, we could make her something very chocolatey."

*********************

"So, this is the nursery," Jai said, walking into a room with Catherine.

"The half-finished one, yeah," Catherine chuckled. "We don't get a lot of time to work on it."

"That's okay, that's what we're here for," Jai smiled. "So, tell me about Grissom."  


Catherine smiled softly. "He's such a great guy. He takes such great care of me and Lindsey and I love him to pieces. He truly is the best man in the world."  


"But what about the bugs?"  


Catherine smiled slightly. "I'm not a huge fan of bugs, but they are part of who he is. As long as they stay in the basement, I can handle it. I'll take him any way I can get him."

****************************************

"Oh Grissom, your gorgeous girlfriend is going," Jai said, marching Catherine into the room.

"Nice alliteration," Thom noticed.

"Thanks," Jai smiled.

"Have fun," Catherine told Gil, her hands resting gently on his arms.

Gil nodded and bent down, kissing her deeply, as the Fab Five "aww"ed at them.

"Love you," he told her, when the kiss ended. "Take care of baby."  


She smiled softly. "Love you back. And I will."

"Bye Catherine!" the Fab Five waved.

Catherine waved back and left the house.

"So, now she's gone, wanna get married?" Carson asked Gil.

Gil stuttered around, not quite sure what to say. Luckily, Jai rescued him. 

"Okay, my turn with the straight guy now!"

Jai and Gil sat down on the couch in the living room. "Okay, so tell me about Catherine."

That one name finally put Gil at ease. That was one subject he could definitely talk about.

He smiled. "Catherine is…my life. There aren't enough words in the world to describe her. She's the most intelligent woman I've ever met and she fought incredible odds to get where she is. I didn't really know how to live until I met Catherine. She made life so much better and made me really want to live. She's so unaware of how absolutely gorgeous she is, and how her smile makes me melt. I just want to show her how much I love her for the rest of my life."

"Wow," Jai said. "That was so incredibly amazing. And how do you feel about becoming a dad?"  


If possible, Gil's face lit up even more. "I'm already a dad. Watching Lindsey grow up into the beautiful young woman she is now has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life. And now to know that I'm going to be a dad all over again…it's just so amazing."

"Have you got the ring?" Jai asked.

Gil nodded. "It goes where I go." He opened the box and inside was nestled a simple diamond ring. 

"Well, we have a lot to do today, so we should probably get started. Thom! Ted! Carson Kyan!"

The other four raced into the room.

"Yes sir!" Ted said, mock-saluting Jai.

"Let's motor!" Carson said, grabbing Gil's hand and tugging him out the door.

*******************

  
  
  



	3. The Episode Part 2

*******************

The Interviews 

*******************

The Girlfriend (Catherine Willows): I don't mind most of what Gil wears. It's usually either pants for work or on the rare occasion he needs to, he'll wear a suit. I wish he'd wear leather more though! And denim!

The Daughter (Lindsey Willows): He needs to be more hip I think. He's a bit old-fashioned in what he wears.

The Co-Worker (Greg Sanders): Loosen up man! Get some crazy shirts in there…sir.

The Co-Worker (Nick Stokes): Catherine is a great dresser, her clothes are always amazing. I think Grissom needs to be just a tad more presentable to go out with her sometimes.

The Co-Worker (Warrick Brown): He needs to mix it up a little. It's always the same thing, day in day out.

The Co-Worker (Archie Johnson): He needs to wear something different sometimes. It's the same…all the time.

****************

The Episode

****************

"Okay, we're here at Polo Ralph Lauren," Carson smiled widely. "Ooh and look at all the pretty fashion just waiting for us!"

Gil raised an eyebrow. He was starting to question the sanity of these men.

"And I thought I'd bring along a female fashion consultant," Carson said.

"Hi Dad!" Lindsey said, racing up to him.

"Hey, Linds," Gil smiled, hugging her.

"You two are so cute," Carson commented. "Now, Grissom, what I, and others have noticed about your wardrobe is that everything is so…the same. And your girlfriend loves you in leather apparently…so let's see what we can find!"

Lindsey sat down in a big chair, grinning from ear to ear. This was gonna be so funny.

"Now, the big thing I think, is to get you out of the same old same old. So that means new colours and new styles." Carson grabbed a couple of polo shirts. "These are great, because you can dress them up and down. And let's get a few colours, because frankly, you look great in them all!"

Carson pulled Gil over towards the pants. "Now, chinos are a good thing for you, because you need to be able to move a lot in your line of work." 

When he'd finally gotten everything he wanted, he urged Gil towards the changing rooms.

"Are you going to need some help in there?" Carson asked.

"NO!" Gil cried.

"Hmm. Remind me to get you some new underwear," Carson said, before Gil banished him from the room.

Finally Gil came out again. He was dressed in black chinos and a pink polo shirt. He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure pink is my colour."

"All men say that," Carson replied. "We can dress it up with a simple sports coat if need be, but it looks great. What does the fashion critic think?"

"Two thumbs up," Lindsey grinned, sticking her thumbs up.

Carson handed Gil some more clothes. "Go to it mister!"

Grissom frowned and took the clothes into the changing room. This time when he came out, he wore jeans and the cable sweater. 

"And if it gets really cold…or if you want to really make Catherine's heart flutter, you can pair it up with this leather jacket," Carson told him, draping the jacket over Gil's shoulders.

"You look really cool," Lindsey nodded.

Carson stepped back, pleased with his work. "So, I think we might pass you off to Thom now. What do you think partner?"

"Sounds good!" Lindsey smiled.

*****************

"Hi, Grissom," Thom smiled, as Gil came up to Thom and Kyan. "Ready to go shopping?"

"I hope so," Gil replied.

"Okay, what I noticed about your home, is that it really is a home. It's family-friendly, and it's somewhere that you really want to be all the time. So we're lucky, in that the Door Store and Thomasville are right next to each other."

The three men went into the Door Store first. 

"So, what I think we need to find for the two of you, is a new bed, and most importantly, a dining room table. Because I noticed you didn't have one!"

"That's my fault," Gil blushed. "I'm not a huge furniture shopping person."

"Well, today you get to be!"  


Gil gulped.

"Okay, so I thought we'd get you a bed first, here at the Door Store. So, can you see any you like?"

Gil nodded and walked over to a king-sized bed.

"And he goes straight for the king-sized bed," Kyan said, in a little commentary tone. "I see size is important in the bedroom." He sat down on the bed next to Grissom. "Do you guys play a lot of Scrabble?"

Gil blushed again.

"Well, the baby had to come from somewhere," Thom reminded Kyan. "You know, it's surprising you don't shop more Grissom, because you have really good taste!"

"Catherine has taught me a lot of things," Gil replied. "She's a good shopper."  


"Okay, so I thought perhaps we'd get some lamps to go on the great bedside tables you have. Do you like lamps?"  


"Lamps are good," Gil nodded. "Both Cath and I read in bed sometimes, so that'll be helpful."  


"I really like these lamps that go with the Chris Madden bed set," Thom suggested. "We can cover them in a colour that goes with the room. What do you think?"  


Gil nodded. "They look nice."

Thom grinned. "Okay, let's go find a dining table."

The men entered Thomasville.

"What I like about this store, is that while it's still homey, like the Door Store, Thomasville is a little more upmarket. I really like this dining table, from the Bridges 2.0 set, because it's classic while still having the same kind of family feel as the rest of your place."  


"Are you this agreeable when you're shopping with Catherine?" Kyan asked.

Gil nodded mutely. "She's the boss." He smiled. "But I like it that way."  


"And that's why we're here. So you can be co-boss," Thom told him, patting him on the back. "But now I'm going to pass you off to Kyan."

"Let's go, bro," Kyan grinned.

Gil took a deep breath. 

************************

"So, are you ready for this?" Kyan asked, as they walked along to the store.

"I sincerely doubt it," Gil answered. He started back on his little silent mantra: I'm doing this because I love Catherine so much. This is all for Catherine. I'm doing this because I love Catherine so much. This is all for Catherine. I'm doing…

"We're here at Mandalay Bay, and you're going to get a bit of a spa treatment."  


Gil froze. Did this crazy man say spa treatment? I'm doing this because I love Catherine so much. This is all for Catherine. The mantra started again.

***************

Gil lay back as some person he had never met smeared some peculiar smelling goop on his face. He hoped Catherine appreciated this.

What really bothered him though, was that he was wearing nothing but a robe. Now, Gil Grissom was not a prude by any means. But to be honest, the only person he really felt comfortable being naked around, was Catherine Willows. Of course, it was better if she was naked too, but that wasn't the point.

The point was he was wearing nothing but a robe, in with a group of people he didn't know, including a gay guy. It was unsettling to say the least.

"So, Grissom, tonight's the big night. Are you nervous?"

"A little," Gil replied, thankful none of the goop had made its way into his mouth. He was quite happy being at a crime scene, surrounded by bugs and dead bodies. This was…terrifying.

"After the facial, we'll be getting a nice massage. Should ease all the tenseness and kinks out," Kyan explained.  


"I don't have to take the robe off, do I?" Grissom asked, his eyes wide.  


***********

"Hi, Grissom," Jai smiled, as Grissom rounded the corner. "Enjoy the spa?"  


Gil was not going to admit to anyone…except maybe Catherine, that he enjoyed the massage. Although, he had to admit, it was more fun and much better when Catherine gave him a massage. "It was an experience," he nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Anyway, we're here at Babies R Us. I thought it would be a great surprise for Catherine if we got a few things for the new baby. What do you think?"  


Gil's face lit up at Catherine's name and the mention of the baby. "Sounds fantastic!"  


"So we're here at Babies R Us, and I think there's quite a few things to get, because when I saw that nursery, I noticed pretty much the only thing there was the paint on the walls and a crib."

Gil nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Did you have any ideas about themes?"

"Butterflies," Gil said adamantly. "Cath and I want bugs and butterflies."

"How about this nursery theme then?" Jai asked, pointing to the Gossamer Wing collection.

Gil's face brightened. "That's perfect!"

They found the perfect stroller, a blue jogging stroller.

"I love this," Gil said, looking at a rubber ducky cradle swing.

Jai grinned. "Me too. I think it's perfect. Want to go find a rocking chair for Catherine?"  


Gil nodded eagerly.

As they tried out some of the rocking chairs, they started a conversation.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Jai asked.

Gil's face broke into a genuine smile. "I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, loving her. I want to raise our children together. I want to make her the happiest woman alive."

"Okay, so if she says no, I think Carson will eat his Versace sweater."

Gil smirked. "As entertaining as that would be, I'm going to just hope she says yes."  


Jai nodded. "Well, now that we've picked a rocking chair, I think I get to pass you off to Ted now."

***************

"So, I hear you're a pretty great cook," Ted smiled. "And I thought that maybe you could make Catherine a turkey club sandwich as her favourite food, then top it off with the chocolate piece de resistance."  


Gil nodded. "That sounds great."  


"We're here at Godiva and they make some of the finest chocolates in the world," Ted smiled. "I thought we could have three chocolate boxes. The biggest one we could fill with chocolate mousse, the middle one with raspberries and the smallest one with the ring. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect," Gil agreed.

"What kind of chocolate does she like?"

"She likes all kinds, but I think she likes milk chocolate best."

"Let's go shopping then!"

*********************

TBC  



	4. The Episode Part 3

The Interviews

The Girlfriend (Catherine Willows): We both share the cooking around the house, but he is definitely the better cook. He makes the most amazing food just to surprise me some nights.

The Daughter (Lindsey Willows): He makes a mean icecream sundae!

The Co-Worker (Greg Sanders): It's amazing that he's such a great cook at home, and that all he leaves in the fridge at work is some really bad smelling experiments!

The Co-Worker (Nick Stokes): We've had dinner at their place before, but there never seems to be a dining table…

The Co-Worker (Warrick Brown): They really need a dining table in that house. Last time, we all ate on the couch…

The Co-Worker (Archie Johnson): I hope this experiences teaches him that experiments do NOT go in the shared employees fridge!

The Episode

"So, ready to see what they've done to your house?" Carson asked.

"I'm not sure," Gil mused.

"Let's go!" Jai said, opening the door.

"We're HOOOME!" Carson called out in a sing-songy voice.

"Welcome back ladies," Thom said, coming out.

Gil wondered if he should have felt a prick to his masculinity yet.

"Wow," he said, upon seeing the dining room.

"We figured the dining table was pretty important, and so we made that the centerpiece of the room," Thom said, explaining.

"I want to see the big bed," Kyan grinned.

"Yeah, we heard you got a king-size," Carson smiled.

Everyone went upstairs to the bedroom and Gil's eyes lit up at the sight of a picture of him and Catherine sitting on a beside table.

"We thought that was important and we hung this picture frame here," Thom said, pointing to the wall. "It's got a picture of you and Catherine, one of Lindsey and we left the rest empty so you can put in some photos of the new baby."  
"It's perfect," Gil said. 

"Let's see the nursery!" Jai suggested.

They walked down the hall and Gil smiled at the completed nursery…done just the way he and Catherine had wanted it.

"I love it. Catherine's going to love it even more."

"Time for some grooming lessons," Kyan said, leading Gil down the hall.

When they reached the bathroom, Kyan opened the cabinet. "So I've got you a simple skin care range from Jurlique, who make great products for guys. They also make products for women as well. So what I want you to do when you have a shower and shave, is to use the cleanser then the moisturizer. And I got you some great aftershave called "Curve". It's by Liz Claiborne and I think Cath will love it." Kyan showed him the products. "So…remember…don't have this spa day going to waste! Take care of your skin."  
"Fashion time!" Carson called, ushering everyone downstairs. He took Gil into the bedroom. "Now we're alone shall I lock the door?"  
Gil raised his eyebrows and looked positively scared witless.

"I'm just kidding, don't have a heart attack on me," Carson grinned. "Now, I went ahead and bought you some great underwear from Calvin Klein…which I'm sure Catherine will be getting a personal fashion show from this evening."

Gil blushed.

"So, let's start putting together your look!"

"So I took these great Desert Wash Military Chino's and I paired them with the Ultimate Cotton Sweater, all from Ralph Lauren. Then I got these great Erin Leather Shoes to dress it up a little." Carson spun Gil around. "Next look please!"  
"We've got these great jeans and you can pair them with this oxford shirt and then the cable sweater. And of course, for the ladies delight, we got him a great leather jacket from Bernini."  
"Okay, I totally see why Catherine likes you in leather and denim," Kyan nodded.

"I know, isn't he hot?" Carson asked. He pressed a finger to Gil and then pulled it away, hissing. "He's sizzling!"

Gil started to look alarmed.

"I think we better get this guy into the kitchen before you scare him too much," Ted grinned.

"So, I don't need to tell you how to make a turkey club," Ted smiled, "but what you do have to do well is to fill the chocolate boxes." He showed Gil the boxes. "It's nice to work with someone who is a good cook."

"I'm flattered," Gil said.

"And modest too. Man, if she doesn't say yes tonight, you can take any one of the Fab Five."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Gil said. "And I mean that the nicest way possible."  
Ted chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"So, tonight's the big night," Jai said, as he and Gil sat in the nursery.

"Yep," Gil nodded.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified," Gil replied. "I love her so much, and I know she loves me, but she was hurt a lot and I want to make sure she knows how important she is to me and how much I want to look after her."

"Well, I think if you tell her what you've told me and the guys today, it's all going to go great!" Jai smiled.

"Mind if we crash the party?" Carson said, as he and the other guys walked in.

"Any last minute tips for our straight guy?" Jai asked them.

"Make sure you use both the moisturizer and cleanser after showering," Kyan instructed him.

"Please oh please wear the leather jacket," Carson begged him.

"Make sure to make the mousse before you hop in the shower," Ted suggested.

"Light the candles and give the house an ambient mood," Thom told him.

"Tell her how much you care about her and Lindsey when you ask her to marry you," Jai told him.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming here and teaching me how I can be a better husband to Catherine. She's all I ever wanted in my life and I want to make sure that she and Lindsey have the best that life has to offer. If that means me doing all this stuff you've showed me today, I am more than happy to have learnt it all."

"Aww, I wanna marry him now," Carson said, leaning over.

Gil looked alarmed.

"It's okay, he's just kidding," Kyan assured him.

"Guys, we gotta go and let him get ready for tonight," Jai finally said.

After waving goodbye and each giving him a hug, the Fab Five disappeared.

Gil leaned against the door. "Good god."

Below is a list of the things bought for Gil and used in this ep

Desert Wash Military Chino: http:

Godiva Chocolates: http:www.godiva.com


	5. The Episode Part 4

Really, short part I know. Sorry :) But there is the proposal next...plus an epilogue ;)

Grissom's actions and house are changed with the ######

"Gil Grissom! Our bug boy!" Carson said, sitting on the couch.

"This proposal is going to be so sweet," Jai said. "He adores Catherine so much."  
"Here he is!" Thom says.

######################

"Okay, mousse," Gil said, wandering into the kitchen. "Catherine's going to love this."

######################

"Oh my god! How good is he with his hands!'

"Look at him whipping that up!"

"I want one!"

#################

When Gil had prepared the mousse, he put it in the fridge. He carefully cleaned up the kitchen, getting kudos from the Fab Five, and finally headed up to the shower

#############

"I love that he cleans up! How cute is he!"

"I'm just looking forward to the shower scene," Carson commented.

#########

Gil stripped down to his boxer shorts, and turned the shower on. With an evil smirk on his face, he shut the door firmly."

#########

"Gil Grissom you're a spoilsport!" Carson cried.

"Ooh he's going to shave…hey he's a good shaver!"

"Yeah, I like his technique. He puts plenty of product on so let's hope that he doesn't forget the moisturizer," Kyan commented.

"He's moisturizing!" Jai cried. "He's doing everything right so far!"

"Ooh, there goes the Curve…very nice," Ted commented.

Gil wandered downstairs, clad in his new Macon Belt Buckle Jeans, a blue jumper and his leather jacket.

"He looks HOT!" Carson commented.

"Dinner time," he murmured to himself, going into the kitchen.

"He's so great about making food, he does it really well," Ted said. "He's a natural chef I think."

#############

Gil had everything ready for Cath's "turkey club, no bacon" when he paused and went upstairs. The Fab Five sat in confusion, until he entered the nursery and just looked.

In four months time, there would be a new person in here. A person that he and Cath had created. He grinned and went back downstairs, finishing Cath's dinner

##############

"He's just so excited about the baby," Jai said. "And he adores his girlfriend."

"I'm so glad he remembered to light the candles," Thom said, as they watched Gil light several more.

They watched him go back into the kitchen, presenting dinner on a nice plate.

"Parsley! Oh my, he does presentation too!" Ted said.

"Are we sure he's not gay?" Carson asked.

############

The front door opened and Catherine closed it behind her. "Gil? I'm home!"

############

"Oh my god! She's home!" Thom said.

"This is going to be so great!" Jai smiled.


	6. The Episode Part 5

Part 5

Same ### rule as before ;)

"Hey," Gil smiled, coming out into the hallway.

Catherine's eyes widened. "Wow!"  
"I look okay?" he asked, walking towards her.

"You look hot!" she said, running her hand down his chest. "I LOVE the jacket."  
He kissed her gently. "You always look hot."

#######################

"How cute are they!" Jai cried.

"I want a Gil!" Carson said.

########

"Let me take your jacket," Gil said, as he took it and hung it on the coat rack.

"C'mere," she smiled, pulling him close and kissing him again. "I like your aftershave."

"Kyan picked it out. He thought you might like it," Gil told her.

"He has good taste," she murmured.

################

"Thanks, Catherine!" Kyan grinned.

"Ooh he's showing her the dining room now!" Thom said. "I hope she likes it!"

########

"They thought we needed a dining table," Gil said, holding her hand.

Catherine's covered her mouth in surprise. "It's beautiful."  
"I thought you'd like it," he smiled.

She turned in his arms. "You helped pick this?"  
"Yep."

"You did a great job. I think I'll take you shopping more often."

#############

"He has such great taste, and he knows exactly what she likes, so it's amazing that they don't go shopping together more often," Thom commented.

"Oh, they're going upstairs! I wonder what he's going to show her first…the nursery or the bedroom?" Ted wondered.

The Fab Five looked at each other.  
"Bedroom," they all said in unison.

#######################

"We also got a new bed," Gil told her, opening the door to their bedroom. "I hope you like it, baby."  
Catherine's eyes widened and she broke into a smile. "It's perfect." She kissed him. "Perfect for us."

"Want to see my new wardrobe?"

Catherine grinned. "Sure."

He led her into the walk-in-wardrobe. "See?"

"Very impressive," she murmured. "I really like the leather jacket."  
"And guess what? I now own Calvin Klein underwear."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Are you wearing it?"

He raised an eyebrow in response. "Maybe."

"Hmm," Catherine said, leaning up and kissing him gently. "I think I'll have a private fashion show later."

##############

Carson bowed. "Thankyou. I knew she'd go for the Calvin Klein underwear!"

#####################

"I have another surprise for you."  
She narrowed her eyes and took his hand, as he led her down the hallway.

"You remember how we never seem to get time to go shopping for things for the nursery?"  
Catherine smiled. "Yeeesss?"

He opened the door to the finished nursery. "Just the way we wanted it."  
Her hand covered her mouth again, trying to stifle a smile. "Gil…"

Gil saw her crying and he turned her to him. "What? What's the matter?"

"I never thought you'd top how amazing you already are…but I think you just did."  
#######################

"Awww!" The Fab Five sighed.

"Wait till he proposes!" Kyan said. "It's going to be do fantastic!"

#######################

"Hungry?" Gil asked her, as he knelt beside her.

Catherine sat in the rocking chair, a hand resting on her belly. "You cooked for me as well?"  
"I love cooking for you," Gil murmured, kissing her gently. "Want to come downstairs or shall I serve it up here?"

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Very funny, Dr. Grissom. I'll come downstairs."

They went downstairs and Gil sat her down at the table. He came out and set the plates down.

Catherine looked at the plate then back up at Gil, a grin on her face. "Turkey club, no bacon."  
"Of course," he grinned, sitting beside her.

#################

"Ted, why didn't you make us turkey club with no bacon?" Carson asked.

Ted rolled his eyes.

#############

After dinner, Gil took the plates away.

"Ready for dessert?"  
Catherine pointed to her belly. "Don't you think I should put off dessert for awhile?"  
He walked over and kissed her firmly. "You're beautiful." Gil smiled at her. "Besides, its chocolate."  
Catherine smiled. "Well then, I hear chocolate is very good for you."  
###########

"Now why doesn't everyone subscribe to that?" Kyan asked. "It's so true!"

Ted nodded. "Absolutely."

#############

Catherine's eyes widened as she watched Gil carry out the tray with the chocolate boxes.

"Wow."

He set them down on the coffee table and sat down. Catherine snuggled up next to him.

"Shall we start with the big box and work our way down?" Gil asked.

##########

"Okay, that so qualified a 'dirty'," Carson commented.

"Shh," Jai told him.

###########

"'Kay," Catherine agreed.

"Okay," Gil said, bringing the dark chocolate one closer. "This one is dark chocolate and it has inside it…"

Catherine opened it. "Mousse!"

"Wanna taste?" Gil asked, grabbing the spoon.

She nodded. "You made it?"

"Of course," he grinned, spooning some.

Catherine opened her mouth and tasted it. "Hey, this is really good!"

Gil mock-pouted. "You doubted that it would?"

She giggled and kissed him. "Never."

"Hey, you taste good. Just like chocolate," Gil murmured, leaning over and kissing her again.

"Hey!" Cath giggled, slapping him lightly. "Cut that out!"

"Okay, okay," he grinned. "Want to try the next one?"

She nodded and opened the second box. "Raspberries!"

He nodded and dipped one in the mousse. "Taste sensation?"

Catherine took it in her mouth and nodded. "Absolutely," she finally said.

############

"Oh my god! They're onto the last box!" Kyan said.

"And still she has absolutely no idea!" Ted cried.

"I can't watch!" Jai said, burying his head in a cushion.

#############

"Ready for the last one?"

Catherine nodded and opened the box lid. When she saw the jewelry box nestled inside she froze. She lifted the little box out and holding it, turned to Gil.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know," Gil replied. He opened the box. "Is it?"

Catherine gasped as she looked at the diamond ring sitting in the box. "Oh my god."

Gil gently untangled himself from her and got down on one knee. With a smile on his face he looked up at her. "Catherine, I've been in love with you for as long as I remember. I've watched you go through so much in your life. I've watched you raise the most amazing daughter and I feel so privileged that you let me share her life. You've made my life so much better, and you've taught me to be a real human being, and to appreciate everything in life. I love you so much Catherine, and I'm so excited that we're having a baby together. I want to make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you marry me?"  
###########

"Oh my god!" Carson said. "What's she going to say!"  
"I can't take this stress!" Thom cried.

########

She broke into a broad smile. "Yes. I love you so much. Yes!"

Gil got up from the floor and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Perfect fit," she murmured, looking up at him.

"Just like us," he replied. "I love you, Cath."  
Catherine grinned. "I love you back, Gil."

They leaned in and shared a deep kiss

#############

"I think that was my favourite couple," Jai said, leaning back.

"Oh yeah. They adore each other so much," Thom agreed.

"I love how he did so well with everything. Like he really made an effort!" Kyan said. "He used all the products just the way we taught him."  
"And he's really great with the clothes, listening to the advice and wearing what he knows will make Catherine happy," Carson nodded.

"He was so great at helping pick out everything. He knew exactly what would be right for their house," Thom commented.

"And he's a great cook! I mean, he barely needed to be shown what to do!" Ted said.

"And that proposal! How absolutely romantic and amazing," Jai said. "He told her just how much she and Lindsey and the new baby mean to him."

"Well, toast for Cath and Gil!"

"The Grissom family!" Jai said, standing up.

They all stood up and clinked glasses. "The Grissom family!"

QUEER EYE TIPS

Kyan: Even if you don't often wear it, sometimes wearing a nice aftershave for special occasions can really show you care. Make sure you get one that both of you will like…and make sure you have special occasions to wear it for!

Thom: If you don't have a dining table…for the love of god, BUY ONE! You never know when circumstances change, and its great to have a romantic dinner for two, on an actual table, instead of in the kitchen, or on the floor.

Carson: A great way to dress anything up is with a leather jacket. It's comfortable, warm…and best of all…it drives women wild!

Ted: Make sure when you're cooking for someone, that you know what they like and don't like. If they like a particular dish, but prefer it without one of the normal ingredients…just get rid of it!

Jai: A new baby can be stressful. But if you plan everything out early on, and start preparing, when the arrival comes…it truly is a bundle of joy!  
  
Epilogue  
  



	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Greg Sanders sniffed the air. There was some sort of aroma floating around that he wasn't used to. He followed the smell and sniffed around…right up to Gil Grissom.

"Why are you sniffing me, Greg?" Gil asked, his brow furrowing. "You smell…different." "He's wearing Curve," Catherine said, appearing in the doorway. "Everyone's out back, Greg." She disappeared into the kitchen. Greg turned to Grissom. "Hey boss, you ever gonna thank me for telling on you to the Fab Five?" Grissom just stared at him. 

"Right, so scrap that." He raced out the back to the safety of others.

#############################################

The Grissom family was holding a barbecue lunch, and all their coworkers and their respective others were there. Catherine went to sit down at the table, but noticed the seat next to her was empty. She smirked to herself, knowing where her husband would be.

"Hey everyone, get started. I'm just going to find, Gil." 

Warrick winked at her. "Bring the new baby down with you."

###########################################

"And blue and green should never be seen…together," Gil said, realizing that his rhyme hadn't worked properly. Joshua looked up at him and gurgled. "Yes, it is a very important lesson. I thought so too." He kissed the baby gently. "But remember the most important lesson. Your mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world." "Gil, I think he's too young to be needing a fashion consultant," Catherine murmured. Gil looked up and smiled at his wife. "You're never too young…or too old…to learn." Catherine smirked at him and walked over, kissing Joshua gently on the forehead. She then kissed Gil, a searing kiss that lasted a few moments. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?" "I'm still not thanking Greg." Catherine threw her head back and laughed. "I know. But you still have to come downstairs. We have guests." "Would you like a play by play of what I would be doing with you now if they weren't here?" "No, because then I might agree with you. And while Joshua can't walk in on us, Lindsey can. And she's very much awake." Gil kissed her gently. "Fine, but can Josh come too?" 

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "He's not a toy, Gil."

"I know that," Gil said, mockingly hurt. "But us Grissom guys have to stick together." Catherine pouted. "What about the Grissom girls?" Gil kissed her again. "They're who the Grissom guys live for." FINIS 


End file.
